Germany's Birthday Present
by RunningIntoTheUnknown
Summary: Germany X Reader You awaken Germany on his birthday. He isn't the only one getting a surprise...


Germany X Reader

It was Germany's birthday, so (y/n) and Italy were going to wake him up and make him breakfast. Italy was scared to wake Germany up so (y/n) decided to do it. She was tired of hearing Italy whine.

(Y/n) entered Germany's room and first tried saying his name. When he didn't respond she started shaking him. He still didn't respond, (y/n) then kneeled on the bed and screamed "Germany wake up!" in his ear. He then moved suddenly causing (y/n) to fall on top of him.

Germany opened his eyes only to see (y/n) balancing precariously on him. His eyes caught (y/n)'s as her turned pink. As (y/n) stared into his blue eyes she felt herself blush as well.

"What are you doing (y/n)" Germany said his voice husky and laced with sleep.

"I-I w-was waking you up. Happy Birthday!" She stuttered because his voice caused shivers down her spine. She looked at Germany once more and noticed how handsome he looked without his hair slicked back.

Unexpectedly Germany rolled over so (y/n) was on her back with him over her.

"You should know better than to wake me up (y/n). You're going to need to be punished."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened as she thought of different forms of punishment, some tortuous and some erotic. "But I just wanted to surprise you on your birthday!."

"Hmm. My birthday… I guess I will let you off the hook, if you let me unwrap my present." Germany said as he fingered the button on (y/n)'s blouse. His voice still husky but laced with lust instead of sleep. (Y/n) blushed as she realized that her crush Germany, liked her as more than a friend. She then nodded her head.

Germany deftly unfastened her first button, he then stooped down to kiss the uncovered flesh.

"Ich liebe dich (y/n). [I love you (y/n)]" he said

"I love you too Germany"

"Call me Ludwig"

"I love you too Ludwig"

He smiled and then continued removing (y/n)'s blouse. Once it was off, Germany went up and captured (y/n) in a passionate kiss. When his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, she refused to open. Germany then got a bit irritated and broke the kiss. He this started kissing her neck. When she felt Germany's teeth and then tongue against her tender flesh she moaned. This caused an opportunity for Germany to stick his tongue in her mouth. They battled for dominance until Germany won. His tongue explored her mouth, as her fingers explored his body. They broke the kiss long enough to remove their pants. Germany then removed (y/n)'s bra, he then proceeded to kiss each breast before his hands slid up her thighs. He ripped her panties off and then pushed two fingers in. Her moan spurred Germany to add his tongue as well. (Y/n) was lost in ecstasy, but before she could come Germany pulled out.

She groaned in disappointment as Germany said, "You can only come when I am inside of you."

"Then get inside of me Ludwig!" (Y/n) said huskily. Germany swiftly complied, he entered her and waited for her to adjust to his size. When she was ready, Germany began pounding into her. To (y/n) he filled her deeper than any other, and she realized that there was no other man for her. Germany loved the way she felt around him, he made sure to memorize the look of pleasure on her face; just in case she decided the she didn't love him. For there was no other woman that Germany would love as much as her. And when they both came, the sound of each other's name spurred on their pleasure.

Once Germany withdrew he pulled (y/n) into his arm and gently kissed her.

"Ich liebe dich" (I love you) he murmured

"I will always love you Ludwig"

"Me too, (y/n). From now on I will only love you."

"Only you Ludwig, only you" she said with a smile.

They sealed their promise with a kiss. Which got interrupted before it could go further.

"(Y/n)! Germany! I've been waiting for an hour. Are you okay? I made pasta! Pastaaaa!" They heard Italy call out.

"Coming" said (y/n).

"We will continue this later (y/n)" Germany said with a smirk.


End file.
